


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 14. Pas du matin... (n°4 : Thorki)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Morning, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Le réveil est dur aussi pour les Dieux d'Asgard, ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit uniquement d'un problème de mortels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 14. Pas du matin... (n°4 : Thorki)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99083) by Nyunyi. 



> Rien ne m'appartient xD
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Someday » de Nickelback

Thor se réveilla ce matin-là au son du réveil. Il passa sa main à côté de lui, dans le grand lit, mais plus personne n'y était.

Il se leva en grognant, entourant sa taille d'un simple drap pour masquer sa nudité, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en traînant des pieds.

La porte avait été fermée à clé.

\- Loki, gronda-t-il à travers le panneau de bois, tu as exactement trois secondes pour sortir de cette salle de bains !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Loki, tranquillement occupé à lisser ses cheveux, haussa un sourcil surpris mais accéda à la demande de son ancien frère et nouvel amant.

**Author's Note:**

> Quatrième numéro, consacré à l'un de mes ships préférés : le Thorki, ou ThunderFrost ;D  
> Encore et toujours basé sur le même fanart que les trois drabbles précedents.


End file.
